


Come To Me

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Eric knows what Sookie wants even if she does deny it.





	Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Come To Me  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-15 (the 'f' word)  
>  **Word Count:** 368  
>  **Summary:** Eric knows what Sookie wants even if she does deny it.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5151725.html) Day 1 at nekid_spike

“Come to me.” Eric held out his hand towards her and waited as patiently as he could manage for her to accept it. “You know you want to.”

Sookie glared daggers at the blonde vampire. She wasn’t about to dignify that last part with a response. _How dare he think just because he wanted she was his to command!_ “What gives you the right to try and tell me what I want to...”

Eric quickly interrupted before she could say anything else. “One of us has to be honest, Sookie.”

Her eyes widened. “And you honestly think that it’s you?”

He didn’t even try to stop the slow smile from curving his lips as he stared down at the blonde spitfire. “I have never denied my feelings for you.”

“That’s true enough especially since all your feelings have centered around getting into my fucking pants.” She was so mad she could spit nails!

His smile widened into a full-fledged grin. “Sookie.” He tsked. “What language. I happen to know you return the sentiment.” 

“What?” Sookie was shocked that he would even think such a thing. “I’ve never thought one way or the other about your pants, Eric Northman.”

Eric dropped his hand and whispered, “Protest if you must, deny it all you like but know that I can smell your desire for me, Sookie. And it’s delicious.”

Sookie’s mouth opened and closed as a deep red blush began to steal across her cheeks. _Could he really smell her?_

Eric had had enough. He was in no mood to hear her deny what her body proved otherwise any longer. With one fluid movement he stepped closer, his body invading her personal space until nothing could fit between them not even air. He lowered his head and whispered, “You are mine.”

A tremor raced through her. She was tired of fighting him but more than that she was tired of fighting herself, of denying what she wanted, what she needed. With one last deep breath Sookie surrendered. She leaned her head to the side offering him unfettered access. “I am yours.”

A wave of relief washed over Eric as Sookie finally accepted her fate. She would belong to him forever.


End file.
